


Final Fallout

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallout, Chill XV, M/M, Out of Character, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: War. War never changes.In the year 606, my great-great-grandfather and king of Lucis wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen. He got his wish when the Niffs ended the war by spreading the Starscourge across Eos. Lucis had been spared but only due to the king raising the first magic barrier.The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. The other nations began to use the Starscourge not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power.People enjoyed superhuman strength once thought the realm of science fiction. But then, in the 8th century, people awoke from their denial of the Starscourge's dangers.Years of consumption aboard lead to shortages of every major resource and soon the infected nations descended upon Lucis and their plentiful supplies. The entire world unravelled. Peace became a distant memory.It is now the year 756. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my people, for my son - because if my time as the 113th king has taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes.~ Regis ~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> This fic as you can see is Fallout inspired but it won't be too Fallout heavy.
> 
> It's been tagged but please remember some characters won't act in character as we know them. Also, the Scarscourge is a little different but all will be explained XD
> 
> I hope people enjoy this because I'm not really sure there's an audience for this :/
> 
> Also please bear in mind that I'm dyslexic but I promise I'm doing my best ^.^
> 
> CREDIT to Fallout 4 for the mostly followed intro!!

War. War never changes.

In the year 606, my great-great-grandfather and king of Lucis wondered when he'd get to go home to his wife and the son he'd never seen. He got his wish when the Niffs ended the war by spreading the Starscourge across Eos. Lucis had been spared but only due to the king raising the first magic barrier.

The World awaited Armageddon; instead, something miraculous happened. The other nations began to use the Starscourge not as a weapon, but as a nearly limitless source of power.

People enjoyed superhuman strength once thought the realm of science fiction. But then, in the 8th century, people awoke from their denial of the Starscourge's dangers.

Years of consumption aboard lead to shortages of every major resource and soon the infected nations descended upon Lucis and their plentiful supplies. The entire world unravelled. Peace became a distant memory. 

It is now the year 756. We stand on the brink of total war, and I am afraid. For myself, for my people, for my son - because if my time as the 113th king has taught me one thing: it's that war, war never changes.

~ Regis ~

 

\-----

 

Sirens wailed in the distance, heartbeats raced and footsteps frantically headed towards the vault.

After years of holding the wall, Regis' poor health finally took its toll with Neifiheims latest attack. With the wall no more, those infected with varying levels of Starscourge were descending into the city at an alarming rate. Calculations had predicted that they would take hours to reach the citadel but it seemed the Starscourge had produced an even more aggressive batch of human/daemon hybrids that had exceptional speed. The sirens had to be sounded.

Noctis ran, pushing himself thanks to a surge of adrenaline. He knew the route to the Citadel's underground vault like the back of his hand, thanks to the monthly drill everyone at the Citadel had to partake in. Only this time it wasn't a drill. With Ignis and Gladio either side of him, he ran. Ran for his life. Ran to ensure he would have a future.

"Straight ahead!" Ignis called out, not that it was necessary. The fear inside of him was new and truthfully, he wasn't quite sure how to handle it. Despite every instinct telling him to help the king, for the sake of Noctis' safety, the three of them had run for the vault, leaving behind people that they all held dear.

Upon approach, the vault door edged it's way open and they clambered inside without a seconds hesitation, pulling with all their might to close it off again. They couldn't risk the contamination entering the vault. It had only been a recent discovery that airborne Starscourge existed.

Gladio ran his hand over his face, trying his best to not let his feelings show. His father was still out there and he had no idea about his sister, Iris' whereabouts. He looked at Ignis and Noctis. Despite being Ignis' partner, he felt like a spare part as Ignis held Noctis' sobbing form. Averting his eyes, he took in the vault. It was full of servants with the odd Crownsguard and Kingsglaive scattered amongst them. He could relate to the anguish etched on their faces. Leaving loved ones behind was something that unfortunately united them all now.

Gladio stepped aside, making room for stragglers entering the vault. He watched with desperation at each new person who emerged inside the vault. There were people he recognised from the Kingsglaive, amongst other Citadel staff but neither of his family approach.

_"Commencing vault lock down in 30, 29, 28..."_

Panic set in and his heart raced as he ran over to the door's operator. "You gotta override it! My sisters out there. Damn it, the king's still out there!" Gladio knew what he was asking was impossible but it didn't stop him from hoping. Losing both his remaining family to the Starscourge was unthinkable. "Please..." he begged, his voice breaking. A firm hand landed on his shoulder from behind. Without needing to look, he identified it as Ignis. 

_"...23, 22, 21..."_

Ignis didn't need to speak, he knew Gladio only needed reassurance that he wasn't alone. It was hard on all of them. Ignis was leaving behind his uncle, Noctis was leaving behind his father and Gladio was leaving behind both his father and sister. It was cruel, but their duty was to keep Noctis alive and safe, not that he could bring himself to say that aloud. It hardly felt appropriate. 

Taking a deep breath to focus his mind. There were three sounds that filled his ears. The almost robotic sounding female voice counting down in the background, the terrified screams from the corridor leading to the vault and Noctis' sobs. 

_"...15, 14, 13..."_

Ignis felt powerless and it was the worse feeling he had ever felt. All he could do was continue to comfort Gladio by giving him a gentle squeeze, whilst his other hand pulled Noctis against him, for as much his own support as well as Noctis'. 

He might have been trained relentlessly for this situation but, in the crucial moments of the Starscourge's decent, he was clueless as to what to do. The word pathetic came to mind but he quickly pushed it aside, now was not the time for those thoughts. If nothing else, he would force himself to remain as a pillar of strength for the three of them. 

_"...4, 3, 2, 1. Vault 113 in lockdown."_

Gladio swallowed a choked sob as a solitary tear glided down his face. His father and Iris never made it...

 

~ Day 3 ~

 

Noctis sat on his bed in his tiny prisonlike cell of a room. There was so much going through his mind but he couldn't find the words to vocalise his thoughts and that left him frustrated. He'd failed to be there for his friend and instead chosen to spend most of his time hidden away. As the prince, everyone kept looking to him, most likely expecting some kind of wise words or encouragement but all he could offer was a forced smile or nod of his head. 

In truth, he felt out of his depth. Not only was he trying to cope with his own grief, he carried the weight of all the vaults occupants grief. He had no words to offer. No wisdom. No experience. All he could offer was his time and join in the labour involved to keep the vault functioning. Once he felt able to that is...

If this wasn't already enough, reports were beginning to reach him about the conditions on the outside of the vault. Insomnia had joined the rest of the world in its perpetual darkness. All of Insomnia's unlucky inhabitants who didn't make it to a vault in time had become infected with Starscourge, not that you could tell visually. No, Starscourge was cruel. It could take days, months, even years before it killed the infected target. There were also those who eventually mutilated into a daemon form, losing their humanity. No one knew how to predict the effect the Scarscrouge would have on an individual.

Usually, the afflicted began by gaining supernatural strength, something that was terrifying to most but exhilarating to a minority. Either way, once infected, the person would know their time was limited. Gradually, some would deteriorate and pass on, while others bodies would distort, turning them into a mindless killing daemon. 

It was barbaric and Noctis hated Niflheim for orchestrating the destruction of Eos.

He hung his head in his hands. It was too much. 

According to Ignis, who had naturally slipped into a managerial role within the vault, there were two hundred and sixty-four inhabitants in vault 113. That wasn't many people at all when it was built to comfortably accommodate over eight hundred people. With three more vaults across Insomnia, he could only hope that the citizens found safety. 

None of this would matter soon though. The scientists were almost ready to put most of the inhabitants into a cryogenic stasis. For years, special cryo pods had been built ready for the day that the wall over Insomnia would fall. Though Noctis had spent years knowing that being put into a cryogenic stasis could be an eventuality for him, knowing it was actually going to happen to him filled him with terror.

 

~ Day 37 ~

 

Noctis walked along the cryo pods, looking at the frozen faces of people he had been surrounded by for years. It was chilling.

Ignis increased his stride to walk alongside Noctis then slowed to his pace. "There's no need to worry. I'm assured that the process is painless and will be over in a matter of seconds..."

Noctis drew in a deep breath, drawing attention to how dry his throat was. "That's not what I'm afraid of..."

Ignis nodded, biding him time to form an answer. He understood. Noctis wasn't alone in the fear that he felt. He went to place a comforting hand on Noctis' arm but withdrew before he made contact. Contact had been difficult ever since Gladio's reluctance to touch him since arriving in the vault. "I understand," he whispered with a smile. He'd had a lot of practise offering understanding smiles this past month, even if every one hurt to form.

They were amongst the last of the inhabitants to enter the stasis. A decision that hadn't been taken lightly but in hindsight, Ignis wished Noctis hadn't had to endure the pain of watching the already under occupied vault becoming gradually even more devoid of life. 

Ignis turned to look at Noctis in confusion at his abrupt halt. "Noct?"

Noctis stared into the cryo pod. "Gladio..." he whispered as guilt washed over his body. 

Ignis followed Noctis' eyes. The person in the cryo pod was indeed his beloved, Gladiolus Amicitia. His shoulders dropped. Gladio had been his best friend growing up and partner in recent years. Nothing hurt more than witnessing the hurt and grief that tore Gladio apart, leading him to volunteer as one of the first vault inhabitants to enter into a cryogenic stasis. Nothing had hurt more than hearing that Gladio was unable to find the solace he needed from Ignis. Bowing his head, Ignis turned away and whispered, "I hope that when he awakes, he finds a way to continue living outside of his duty."

"Yeah..." Noctis mirrored in a whisper, "I hope he does..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^.^
> 
> I know it's been ages and because of the lack of interest I was going to leave this fic but my passion for it didn't die so seems I'm gonna write it regardless lol
> 
> Enjoy :D Oh and reminder I'm dyslexic XD

Noctis coughed, rubbing a somewhat numb hand over his chest. His body felt heavy and his head ached, but he opened his eyes.   
Everything was blurry, but after a few blinks he recognised where he was. Though his mind was foggy, he looked around him. He was still in his cryo pod though someone had opened it.

Testing his body's strength he shuffled side to side whilst clenching and unclenching his hands. The feeling was returning, so he deemed himself stable enough to exit the pod at least.

Though he stumbled getting out, he stood silently, looking around, wondering why it was so quiet. It looked as though only a handful of pods had been opened, as he vaguely recognised staff still in stasis inside their cryo pods.

Looking at the pod that had been directly opposite his, he felt like he was forgetting something. He was sure that pod had been used by someone. Someone important.

_”Noct, can you hear me?”_

He startled as a voice blared through the speakers. Looking back at the empty pod and hearing that voice made the pieces fall into place.

“Ignis? Where are you?”

There was no reply.

“Seems it's a one way system,” he muttered, as he retraced the steps he'd once taken with Ignis, god knows how long ago. 

_”Noct, I need you to leave the vault. I'll meet you at the entrance.”_

He could leave? The starscourge was over? 

Noctis was full of questions as more memories surfaced.

Oh, gods. His father… he didn't make it to the vault.

Noctis felt his strength waiver, but he quickly regained footing. Noctis felt a tear slide down his face. He'd mourned his father before entering stasis, but a new wave of pain washed through him. Not only was his father dead, Noctis was now the king… It was a thought he didn't want to focus on so he returned his focus to meeting Ignis.

He tried not to look at all the Citadel’s staff still in their pods, but there was one person his eyes were drawn to - Gladiolus Amicitia. His shield, friend and brother in arms.

Noctis couldn't understand why he'd been awakened when Gladio was still in a slumber. Surely Ignis of all people would want Gladio by his side? 

Navigating the vault was difficult. There were so many floors, lifts and rooms that it was almost the size of a palace by itself. It didn't help that his mind was still foggy. Despite a few mistakes, he made it to the entrance, where he was greeted by an unknown man. 

Frowning Noctis made his way over. “Erm… hey. Who are you?” 

The man laughed as he fiddled with a control panel. “I was expecting a bit more of a friendly welcoming.”

“Sorry,” Noctis uttered.

“Not a problem. Most people are gruff or muddled when they exit stasis. You're moving well at least. General Scientia will be very pleased,” he noted as his eyes drifted over Noctis’ body. “Oh, and I'm the overseer,” he added holding out a hand.

“General? Ignis is a general?!” Noctis asked a little too loud as he shook the overseer's hand. He held back a grimace at the amount of soil under the man's fingernails and let go quickly.

“Yes, sir,” the overseer nodded as he pressed a series of buttons before leading the way over to the exit. “Normally, we keep newly awakened vault dwellers in rehabilitation for a few days, but General Scientia has requested you complete your rehabilitation on the outside.” He pressed his hand onto a monitor, initiating a countdown timer for the vault door to open. “I'll be closing the vault after you leave, so no second thoughts.” 

Noctis nodded, nervous at what he would find. He hadn't even had the time to have second thoughts given he'd followed Ignis’ instructions considering no other options. 

As the vault door cranked open, he saw a shadowy figure on the other side. It was like something out of a horror movie. The corridor's structure had been demolished, leaving only a narrow path to traverse.

“Good day, General Scientia,” the overseer called, peering out. “And goodbye, sir.”

“Bye…” Noctis awkwardly muttered, as he slipped through the gap and watched the vault close behind him. That was it, he was freed into a world of ruin. Noctis turned back to look at Ignis, unable to distinguish as features of his in the dim lighting with only a small torch to light the way. “Iggy?” 

“Indeed. Welcome back, Noct,” Ignis replied, his voice full of its usual warmth.

Noctis breathed a sigh of relief. As he made his way over to Ignis, stumbling on some debris. “Why's it so dark?” 

“Electricity is in short supply, I'm afraid, as are most things nowadays,” Ignis answered, pointing the torch on the ground so they could both navigate their way out.

“Nowadays…?” Noctis asked, feeling there was more behind the word 

“Yes…” Ignis paused. His shoulders fell ever so slightly. “... You've been in stasis an awfully long time. It's 987 M.E.”

“Two hundred and thirty-one years…” Noctis whispered, letting that sink in. “T-that's a joke right?” He could hear Ignis made a strange sigh. His voice sounded different to what he remembered somehow, but he couldn't figure out why.

“I'm afraid not,” Ignis said.

Noctis stared at the ground that was littered with debris. He'd always believed they would be in the cryo pods for about ten years tops, but over two hundred years? No one he knew would still be alive even if they survived the Starscourge. It was a painful thought.

His shoulders hung. “What's the world like now?”

“Little remains as you'll remember it. There were very few survivors in Insomnia, though further out parts of Lucis are recovering…” Ignis answered. “Scientists have begun to repopulate with the use of artificial intelligence, though many humans are unsettled by this discovery.” 

Noctis’ eyes widened. Artificial intelligence was the kind of things that were in his video games, but now they were… real?

As they navigated their way through the underground passages of the Citadel, Ignis explained all manner of things. The world was overrun by demons, Starscourge could still be seen as a black mist and those who were infected had black streams of the infection weeping from their eyes and mouths in the slow deterioration to becoming a demon. It sounded horrible. 

Though Ignis did explain that a vaccination had been developed and that it was now given to everyone who is awakened from their cryo pods while they're still coming around.

Noctis followed behind Ignis as they crawled through a narrow gap between a mountain of rocks.

“Apologies for the lighting,” Ignis said, as he clambered through first, then shone the torch for Noctis to find his way through. “Unfortunately, several areas of the Citadel were destroyed soon after the Starscourge found its way into the city.”

“How the hell do you know all this?” Noctis groaned as he tumbled down onto the ground. When Ignis offered his hand, Noctis took it and stood back up. “So, you gonna answer?” 

Ignis let go on Noctis’ hand. “I suppose it's impossible to delay the inevitable… I've been awake a long time.” 

“Oh…”

“Yes. My duty has been to prepare for your arrival, Noct, as per His Majesty's request,” Ignis added.

“Don't joke,” Noctis growled. “I was there during the fall. I _know_ my dad didn't make it to the vault.” 

“Indeed. Though as it were, it appears the Starscourge has an _interesting_ side effect on the Lucis line,” Ignis responded, choosing his words carefully.

“What do you mean ‘interesting’?” Noctis asked, at their first sight of sunlight. “Ah, fuck,” he flinched, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes. He couldn't believe how bright it was given the black mist he could also see.

“You'll adjust in a few moments,” Ignis said calmly. “As for your father, perhaps it's best you meet him for yourself?” 

Noctis frowned as he lowered his eyes, he didn't want to have to wait to find out, but at least his dad was alive. When they turned the corner, light and mist, or more accurately fog surrounded them. He looked up taking in the extent of the damage. “Holy Astrals…” 

“It is rather extensive damage. Almost this entire side of the Citadel has sustained damage,” Ignis said.

“You don't say…” Noctis muttered, looking out towards the city. Hardly anything seemed to escape damage. He looked at Ignis, drawing in a sharp breath. “W-what happened to your face?” 

“Ah, I was injured in the line of duty,” Ignis answered.

“The hell?! What part of duty made you cover your face in scars?! Can you even see properly?” Noctis asked, clenching and unclenching his fist in anger. “Six… this wasn't meant to happen.”

Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ shoulder. “Calm down. It's a lot to take in-”

“Sure as hell it is. Did you get injured doing something my dad ordered you to do?” Noctis growled, he could feel tears pricking his eyes.

“No. I was inexperienced and underestimated my enemy's strength,” Ignis answered, opening his eyes to look at Noctis. “I have some vision, though it's blurry.” 

Noctis covered his mouth, his hand shaking. “How old are you, Iggy?”

Ignis lowered his head. “Thirty two.” 

“T-thirty two?” Noctis repeated, trying to make sense of everything. “You've been awake ten years?!” 

“Yes.”

“Why haven't you awakened Gladio?” 

“Because... I'm yet to locate his sister. You saw how he broke down when he lost his family, my presence failed to be a comfort to him,” Ignis admitted as a pain shot through his chest. Their relationship in his eyes had ended though it still hurt.

“Don't you think we should wake him up so he can help search for Iris too?” Noctis asked, knowing Gladio would want to join the search. 

“There are whispers…” 

“Whispers?” Noctis asked as they started walking again. 

“About Iris, though I'm uncertain. Records show a fifteen-year-old was awakened by an enemy faction some years before me and that she's now a feared demon slayer in Niflheim, but there's no way to confirm it's her,” Ignis replied, full of remorse for not investigating further.

“She's an Amicitia… it's possible,” Noctis shrugged. “If it's her I bet she could kick Gladio's ass by now.” 

Ignis chuckled at the thought. It was the first time in possibly years he'd been able to genuinely laugh. “I can imagine that.”

Their conversation continued as they traversed the half-demolished Citadel. Most of their journey was the same as Noctis remembered it while other parts had been rerouted to accommodate for the destruction and lack of lifts.

Outside the throne room Ignis placed a hand on Noctis’ arm to stop him from proceeding.

“What gives?” Noctis asked, glancing at Ignis’ hand then up at him. It still took him by surprise at how damaged Ignis looked.

“Before you enter I must warn you, the father you remember is not the man that sits on the throne,” Ignis said, his voice low. He was apprehensive about the reunion.

Noctis folded his arms, staring at Ignis to try to decipher what he meant, but found no answers.

“For clarity, your father has adapted… being alive two hundred and eighty-one years has… presented its own challenges,” Ignis elaborated, not wishing to speak ill of his king.

“He… oh, gods… he's lived through _all_ two hundred years?” Noctis asked, as the realisation dawned on him. That would mess anyone up. Not to mention, his body must be deteriorating or something… 

When Ignis nodded, Noctis fell against the wall. “Fuck… I can't even imagine…” He looked at the door. The last time he'd entered the throne room his father had told him to run and not look back. “I… I gotta see him,” he said, standing up and placing his hand on the door. He took a deep breath and pulled it open, leading the way in followed by Ignis. “D-dad?!” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and want to read more please let me know because I'm really not certain how many people will enjoy this XD


End file.
